diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Kat Papadopoulos/Forum
User:Dirael/SigAlt ---- The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. + caring, gentle, friendly '- absent-minded, carefree, currently depressed' 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? No. She got her dream job as a magizoologist, but had to stop performing it after the accident. Also, you know, her fiancé's dead. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Perhaps just with a couple of friends and some tea. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Wand, money, a fwooper feather she found during one of her trips, photo album, favourite sweater 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? A disabled wizard's life isn't easy, Kat learned that the hard way. She'd like to make it better. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) Amongst many other important events, the 20th century brought the Greek diaspora. Many Greeks went to America in search of a better life. Among them was Nikos Papadopoulos. He then married the witch Johanna Willingham and started a family. However, their grandson, Zinon, wasn't that eager to settle down. That was until he met an air nymph named Lydia Callaway, for whom he fell almost at first sight. After a few years of friendship, and then a romantic relationship, they got married and decided to move abroad. As their new home, they chose the land of Zinon's ancestors: Greece. There, their only daughter, Aikaterine, was born. Aikaterine's childhood in Athens was a happy one. She found herself a group of close friends, including Malia Sakellarios and Vasilius Jo, whom she had a brief crush on. Kat was the last of them to show a first magic sign, which occured when she was seven, as after an argument with her father she unwillingly set her own hair on fire. Luckily, it was extinguished soon enough for her not to become completely bald or burn herself. About three years later, she discovered the nymph powers she'd inherited from her mother. Being able to hover above the ground and lift small objects was, of course, something all the wizard kids in the neighbourhood were amazed by (and a little envious of). At the age of eleven, Kat went to attend Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. After graduation, however, Aikaterine lost touch with her old friends. It may have been because of her focus on getting her dream job as a magizoologist. Aged only 20, she'd already visited six continents to explore the magical wildlife in different habitats. Her only companion in this journey was her fiancé, Elias Ioannidis. They enjoyed their lifestyle, always on the go, always looking for new adventures. But that kind of life never ends happily. Their case wasn't different. During a trip to one of Greece's uninhabited islands (yes, Greece still has them), they encountered a manticore. This kind of creature can't be defeated by two wizards, but the pair tried anyway. They attepted to fight the beast off until Elias heard a painful scream. It turned out that one of his spells hit Kat, ripping her right leg clean off. In seconds, the man made a brave decision. Telling his fiancé to teleport away from the fight, he started runing in the opposite direction to make the manticore follow him. His plan worked, and Aikaterine survived. However, he didn't. After her return home, Kat was devastated. Her leg cold not be regrown magically, as it was ripped off by a spell. But wasn't the most difficult to deal with. She couldn't believe that Elias was really gone. He sacrificed himself to save her, and that made the fact even harder to accept. Aikaterine didn't want to travel ever again. She bought a small house in England and started writing books on the creatures she encountered. However, she decided to break that resolution as her childhood friend, Vasilios' wedding was drawing near, and to her surprise, she was invited. A reunion with the entire group might be worth it, so she chose to RSVP and head there for one last trip. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) Aikaterine Papadopoulos used to be a nice and likeable person. Despite being an absent-minded dreamer, she loved spending time among people. Always willing to help others, she had friends who knew they could count on her. Kat engaged in many romantic relationships. Her life was wonderful, partially so because, as an incurable optimist, she'd always tried to find good in every situation. ''' '''She never even thought she was going to end up alone and heartbroken. As if the loss of a limb wasn't enough, the manticore accident also took the life of the person Kat loved most. With the prosthetic leg came a newly found fear of animals and the beginnings of depression. For the first time Aikaterine didn't know what to do with her life. Everything she cared about- her fiancé, her job, her friends- was gone. But it wasn't like Kat to let everyone see what happened inside her. She had to keep a mask on. So she tried to live like the happy person she was before. She moved to a house in the suburbs, but didn't isolate herself from others. She engaged in charities, helped neighbors and even went to a few parties. It didn't help. But at least no one knew how much the accident changed her... for now. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood, no special relations 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have one as your first two characters!) Half-air nymph there already is Zoya Bostwick, but it was announced that after the admin meeting two adults of the same nymph type are allowed 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? She's a writer. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single, mourning after the death of her fiancé. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Aja Naomi King ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? :A. Intelligence :B. Cunningness :C. Bravery :D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 10 in total/1 expansion AND exotic ---- Category:Kat Category:Quizzes